As This Life Goes On
by Ohio girl
Summary: Margaret's life keeps on changing.
1. Chapter 1

1.The Phone Call

Margaret and Robert have been married for two years and they have one kid and her name is Mary, she is one years old. Then, the phone was ringing.

"Hello?", asked Margaret.

"Hi, its your sister Carol", said Carol.

"Hi, what were you calling for?" asked Margaret.

"Well, I just went to the doctors office", said Carol.

"Why, what happened, are you okay?", asked Margaret.

"Not really, I have am tumor in my stomach", said Carol.

"That's awful, are they able to take it out?", asked Margaret.

"They can, but it costs a lot, I don't know if I can do it", said Carol.

"I hope you can", said Margaret.

"I have to go now", said Carol.

"Okay, bye", said Margaret.

Then, Robert arrived home from work.

"Robert", said Margaret.

"What", asked Robert.

"My sister just called, she said that she has a tumor in her stomach", said Margaret.

"Can she get it out", asked Robert.

"She doesn't know yet", answered Margaret.

Then the baby started crying.

"I have to go feed Mary now", said Margaret.

"Okay", said Robert.


	2. Chapter 2

2.The Death

Carol was thinking about getting the operation for a long time but she knew it might be kind of risky because it was behind her stomach. She didn't know if it would be, but she thought it would be. A few months later, Carol waited to long and she died. Margaret knew this would happen because she was a nurse.

"Carol died", said Margaret.

"She did, how did you know?", asked Robert.

"The nurse that was taking care of her just called and said that Carol died", said Margaret.

"Oh", said Robert.

Then, Mary was crying.

"I'll feed her", said Robert.

"Okay", said Margaret.

Margaret sat at the dinner table and she was thinking. Margaret was thinking about going to see a doctor because she has been having very weird dreams ever since Carol had a tumor in her stomach. When Robert was done feeding Mary, she talked to him about it.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, I would of taken you to the doctor right away", said Robert.

"I don't know, I thought they would probably get better on their own", said Margaret.

"What were the dreams about?", asked Robert.

"I was having dreams about Carol dieing and you having a tumor", answered Margaret.

"I'll take you to a doctor that can help you", said Robert.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Mary's first birthday

It has been almost three months since Carol died and Margaret has been going to a doctor for a month but she quit going there. Today is also Mary's first birthday and Margaret invited her family over for Mary's birthday.

"When are the guests going to be here?", asked Robert.

"They should be here any minute now.", answered Margaret.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll answer it.", said Margaret.

"I'll bring Mary downstairs.", said Robert.

When Margaret answered the door and let the guests come in, they started celebrating Mary's birthday. Margaret helped Mary open the presents while Mary played with the wrapping paper.

"Bye.", said Margaret as the guests were leaving.

After the guests left, Margaret and Robert watched Mary play with her presents.

"Robert, I have something to tell you.", said Margaret.

"What?", asked Robert.

"I'm four months pregnant", answered Margaret.

"Really, that's great.", said Robert.

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?", asked Robert.

"I don't know yet.", answered Margaret.


	4. Chapter 4

4.The new job

Robert came home from work and Margaret was waiting at the table to tell him something.

"Robert.", said Margaret.

"Yes?", asked Robert.

"I have exciting news, I got a new job today, its at a restaurant.", replied Margaret.

"That's great, but who's going to be home to watch Mary?", asked Robert.

"You work from 9:00 to 12:00, and I work from 3:00 to 5:00.", replied Margaret.

"Oh, that works out good.", said Robert.

"Also, I won't be working until I have the baby.", said Margaret.

"Oh, and also, someone you work with called while you were gone.", said Margaret.

"How, I was at work, they would know that.", said Robert.

"No, from the grocery store you used to work at.", said Margaret.

"Why would someone be calling from there?", asked Robert.


	5. Chapter 5

5.Robert

Margaret was putting Mary in her crib when she got a phone call.

"Hello?" asked Margaret.

"Hi, this is Mr. Polk, Robert's boss." said Mr. Polk.

"Hi, is there something wrong?" asked Margaret.

"Yes, Robert had a heart attack, he's at the hospital right now." said Mr. Polk.

Margaret froze.

"Hello?" asked Mr. Polk.

"Hi." said Margaret.

"I have to go now." said Margaret.

Margaret then drove to the hospital, and went to the room that Robert was in.

"Is he okay?" Margaret asked the nurse.

"We don't know yet." the nurse answered.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Margaret.

"We don't know." the nurse answered again.

Margaret went to sit in the waiting room.

"Nurse, I'm having a baby!" Margaret yelled.

"Come with me. I'll take you to a hospital room." said the nurse.

A few hours later, Margaret gave birth to the baby.

"It's a baby girl." said the nurse.

"Robert's going to be so happy when he sees her." said Margaret.

"A lot of people die in heart attacks, he ,might not be alive." said the nurse.

"What?, he has to be alive." said Margaret.


	6. Chapter 6

6.Amanda

"Well, he might be, we don't know yet." said the nurse.

"How could you not know?" asked Margaret.

"I wasn't operating on him, would you like me to go check on him?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, please." said Margaret.

"Okay, what does he look like?" asked the nurse.

"He has brown hair, brown eyes, and he's in room number 16." Margaret answered.

"Oh, that must be Robert?" asked the nurse as she walked into room number 16.

"Yes." answered the nurse that was operating on him.

"When can he leave?" asked Margaret's nurse.

"In about 15 minutes." she answered.

"Margaret, Robert's alive, he can come visit you in about fifteen minutes." the nurse said.

"Really, he's going to be so excited about the baby." said Margaret.

"What do you think would be a good name for the baby?" asked the nurse.

"I don't know, I'll wait to name it until Robert gets here." Margaret answered.

A few minutes later, Robert walked into the room.

"Is that her?" Robert asked looking at the baby.

"Yes, she's adorable isn't she.," said Margaret.

"Have you come up with a name for her yet?" asked Robert.

"No, I was waiting for you so would could name her together." said Margaret.

"Oh, what do you think we should name her?" asked Robert.

"Do you like the name Amanda?" asked Margaret.

"Yes, I think it's a beautiful name." said Robert.


	7. Chapter 7

7.Amanda's rash

"Nurse, could you please look at Amanda's rash, it looks really bad." said Margaret.

"Oh, I see, I'll go get some lotion to put on it.", said the nurse.

The next day, Margaret was still in the hospital healing from the surgery. When Margaret woke up, she decided to check Amanda's rash that had appeared yesterday. When she looked at it, it seemed to be a lot worse than it was yesterday.

"Nurse, Amanda's rash is worse than yesterday, do you think that she might be allergic to it?" asked Margaret.

"Oh, that does seem a lot worse, I can get another lotion and put it on, she might be allergic to the other lotion." said the nurse.

"Thanks, also, can you ask Robert if he can come in and see the baby?" asked Margaret.

"Sure, I'll be right back." said the nurse.

A few minutes later, Robert came in the door with Mary.

"Hi." said Robert.

"Hi." Margaret said back.

"Can you please take a look at Amanda's rash?" asked Margaret.

"That look kind of bad, is she allergic to something?" asked Robert.

"I showed the nurse, she said it was probably the lotion she gave her yesterday." said Margaret.

A few days later, Amanda's rash was better and Margaret was able to leave the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

8.Mary starts preschool

"Are you sure she's ready?" asked Margaret.

"Honey, she's already three years old." Robert replied.

"I know, but I don't want to let her go." said Margaret.

"It will be okay." said Robert.

"Well okay." said Margaret as she left the door with Mary.

"Bye." Robert called out the door.

"here we are." Margaret said to Mary.

Then the teacher came by to talk to Margaret.

"Hi." Margaret said to the teacher.

"Hi." she said back.

"You can call me Mrs. Sandrez." she said.

"Where is Mary going to be sitting?" asked Margaret.

"Right over here." said Mrs. Sandrez as she led Margaret to the chair.

"Okay, Mary I'll be back in a few hours, bye." said Margaret.

"Bye." Mary said back.

"I'm back." Margaret said to Robert.

"How did it go?" Robert asked.

"It went fine, I met Mrs. Sandrez and I saw where Mary was going to be sitting." Margaret replied.

"What time do you pick her up?" Robert asked.

"I pick her up at noon." Margaret answered.


End file.
